leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Alistar/Ability Details
Abilities (1 level) (+0.1 per ability power) magic damage per second to nearby enemy units and buildings for 3 seconds. Deals double damage to minions and monsters. |innatedetail= Trample is a passive ability that activates whenever Alistar uses a champion ability. For a short duration afterwards, Alistar deals magic damage every second in a point blank area of effect and ignores unit collision. * Trample's effects do not stack; using another ability will refresh Trample's duration. * Alistar still has unit collision while Trample is active and will block other units' movement. |firstname = Pulverize |firstinfo = (Active): Alistar smashes the ground where he is standing, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area and tossing them into the air, knocking them up for 1 second and stunning them upon landing for 0.5 seconds. *'Area of Effect:' 365 |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Pulverize is a point blank area of effect ability that causes enemies around Alistar to take magic damage and get knocked up for a short duration. Enemies affected by the knock up are additionally stunned upon landing. |secondname = Headbutt |secondinfo = (Active): Alistar charges at an enemy and rams them, dealing damage and knocking them back (it does not stun). *'Range:' 600 *'Knockback Distance:' 650 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Headbutt is a single targeted dash ability that causes Alistar to charge to a target enemy unit's location. Upon arrival Alistar deals magic damage and knocks the target back a set distance over 1 second. * Headbutt can knock the target through thin walls. ** Enemies knocked into thick walls are unable to control their character for the duration of the knockback. * interrupts Headbutt's knockback. |thirdname = Triumphant Roar |thirdinfo = (Active): Alistar lets out a commanding war cry, instantly restoring health to himself, and nearby friendly units for half of that amount. The cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds each time a nearby enemy unit dies. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Area of Effect:' 575 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Triumphant Roar is a point blank area of effect ability that heals Alistar, with nearby friendly units healing for half the amount. Triumphant Roar's cooldown is partially refreshed whenever a nearby enemy unit dies. |ultiname = Unbreakable Will |ultiinfo = (Active): Alistar lets out a wild roar, gaining bonus damage, removing all crowd-control effects on himself, and reducing incoming physical and magical damage for 7 seconds. *'Cost:' 100 mana |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Unbreakable Will is a self-targeted ability that removes all crowd control effects from Alistar, also granting him bonus attack damage and reducing incoming physical and magic damage for a short duration. * Unbreakable Will removes all crowd control effects at the time it is activated. It will not prevent new effects from being applied. * Unbreakable Will does not increase Alistar's armor and magic resist. It reduces incoming damage by a set amount (50/60/70%). * Unbreakable Will's damage reduction applies to physical damage and magic damage. It does not apply to true damage such as or . }} Category:Alistar Ability Details Category:Champion Ability Details